Captura
Captura is an in-game image capture and editing tool that allows players to manipulate and compose scenarios for screenshots. To access it, go to your Warframe in the arsenal, and click on appearance, the Captura option will be around the top right corner of your screen. Features Menu The Menu allows the player to Tilt ( / ) the current scene, Ascend and Descend( , ) the camera along its vertical axis, and open the Advanced Menu( ). Advanced Features The Advanced Menu gives the player the options of settings various aspects of the scene such as: *Filters ::Choose between at least 8 different filters that alter the atmosphere of the image. *DOF ::Change the Depth of Field to draw more focus to an element of the image. *FOV ::Extend the Field of View to show the entire landscape, or close in on an element for a portrait. *Grain ::Add graininess to the image. *Exposure ::Increase the exposure to bring more light to the image, or decrease it to make it darker. *Saturation ::Saturating the image will add more vibrancy to the colors, likewise, desaturating will set the image closer to gray-tone. *Scene ::Choose between 34 different scenes. The player may also use features such as the 3 Light Setup. Scenes Scenes allow the player to select an area in which to compose a new scenario for screenshots. Notes *In order to use features like Filters or DoF, the player must have Color Correction and Depth Of Field turned on in the game's options menu. As some players prefer to keep these options turned off, this forces the player to manually turn these options back on for each Captura session. *The player is only allowed to spawn a maximum of 3 enemies in a session. This can be worked around slightly by spawning in units who themselves spawn in more enemies, such as Drahk Masters or Boilers. **Similar to the Simulacrum allied units such as Specters or Xiphos turrets are considered towards the enemy total, and are also destroyed when using the "Kill Enemies" command. *Enemies cannot be spawned in Syndicate or Conclave scenes. *The lighting for the Color Key Scene is not even, and has many dark spots as well as lighting being pointed only one way in some cases. Turning up the brightness alleviates this issue, but only exacerbates the unnatural coloring of warframes in this mode (see bugs). *You cannot hide chat at all while in Captura, so while you can take manual screenshots without HUD in settings (PC), this is not possible when recording the screen through video and the chat will still appear. *The Lunaro Arena Scene only allows usage of your Lunaro Loadout. *When enemies hit the player with melee or bullets, they will still glow as if they were damaged, which can ruin captura scenes with the player partially glowing in the spot enemies hit them. *Zooming in / Aiming with a Synthesis Scanner scanner whilst switching into camera mode, will allow you to keep the orange tint seen on the HUD, without the scanner's overlay appearing. Going back into your warframe (or operator) and zooming out on the synthesis scanner will remove the orange tint. Bugs *With the addition to it being joinable by other players, the ability to pause the game, even when joining captura solo, has been disabled. *You cannot do standing finishers on enemies in this mode in most cases, only finishers on knocked down enemies. *After it was made so the player has a working arsenal console to change equipment and loadouts the lighting and textures completely changed, and most characters will appear brighter and washed out in the Color Key Scene. A default Mag for example will have the metal rings on her feet appear like a matte plastic, rather than a shiny metal. **This is similar to the Simulacrum, where players will be coated in an oily texture, but while still remaining their "true" colors and textures as shown in actual missions. *The pause menu camera is still linked to the player's Warframe/Operator. This can be seen when centering the camera on the character and moving only right or left, and you will notice that the Warframe will not stay centered, as the camera slightly angles itself towards the Warframe. *Selecting the Slow Motion option will slow down all movement, including pressing the escape button to show the HUD menu and going into the arsenal. This also will delay color changes you make to a weapon after leaving. Tips *The in-game Chat function is not hidden in any way when in Captura and as such, can get in the way when recording footage of this mode, and is especially intrusive in the Color Key scene. To counter this, the player can either enter the mode in "Friends Only", "Invite Only" or "Public" (although public will allow anyone in your clan/friends list to join you) which will give you the "Squad Chat". This can be used to hide messages from your clan, but will still show the chat icon in the bottom left for a short time when exiting a menu. **This is only a problem with recording Video of the game, or if the player wants to include the HUD in their screenshots. *The camera cannot be placed into most objects, enemies, or players, however there is a way to glitch the camera and force it to go into the listed objects and allow cinematic shots and/or PoV shots of weapons. A full tutorial on this can be found here. Gallery SilverGroveKaland.png|The Silver Grove, Earth|link=Earth Moon Tileset 1.png|Lua|link=Lua HitMarkerExample.jpg|Example of enemy ruining Captura moment by firing on the player and making Ember glow PoV Warframe Captura Tutorial! (Move Camera In New Ways!) Warframe 5 Reasons Why Captura Sucks For Video Creators Patch History *All Gas City, Sanctuary Onslaught, and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught Captura Scenes can now be sold for 3500 Credits for those that have duplicates! *Added a new Captura Orbiter Scene so you can finally take a family photo with you and your 99 Domestik Drones - now with a new skylight! *Updated reflections in Captura Scenes. *Fixed not being able to Gauss Mach Rush across the coolant in Orb Vallis Captura Scene. *Captura Scenes can now be linked in Chat! *Fixed Client players in the Hydroid Relay Captura Scene seeing one female NPC without proper head textures. *Fixed the Dog Days Captura scene beach balls not having collision. *Fixed camera issues in Captura. *Fixed Captura camera continuing to play even when not in free-cam mode, causing weird blur issues. *Fixed Captura's 'look at character' feature not working. *Fixed not being able to toggle camera mode during Melee Finishers in Captura. *Fixed the Grain slider not functioning in Captura. *Fixed incorrect camera rotations﻿ in Captura. *Fixed Captura not using the correct camera rotations when switching between cameras. *Fixed game hang that could occur if you accessed your Arsenal in the Lunaro Arena Scene and then loaded a different Scene ;Captura Changes & Fixes *Cameras now have a number indication to help differentiate them when viewing a large number of cameras together in one scene. *Visualized cameras can now be selected by gazing at them in Free Cam Mode. *Enabled pressing X to play the camera in Captura. *Minor fixes for camera animation and post process lingering after Free Cam Mode is exited. *Fixed the Flox Syandana not unfolding its wings in the Arsenal and Captura. *Fixed the Host not receiving confirmation that they have invited someone into a Captura session. *Fixed Kavats spawning inside the railing and twitching when loading into the Corpus Ship Freight Captura Scene. *Fixed issues with layering in the Captura scene selection. *Fixed Umbra Courtyard Captura Scene lacking help text. *Fixed pressing Y on controller to use Cinematic Mode in Captura not functioning. *Fixed the controller button to reset Captura settings to default not functioning. *Fixed enabling ‘Look at Character’ in Captura while playing through Advanced Camera positions will cause the camera to shake. *Fixed overlapping UI when selecting a new Captura Scene while in Captura settings. *Fixed a crash when taking an F6 screenshot after returning from Captura and on a loading screen en route to another mission. *Added Onkko's Cave Scene *Added a description to Captura Scenes that you own: “Explore this scene with access to advanced camera controls and visual settings”. *We now show you what camera is being highlighted in Advanced Mode. *Added tool-tips to help you know what's going on with the settings! *Captura text now supports commas! *Improved speed multiplier controls for controllers. *Fixed 'Cinematic Mode' button not re-appearing when swapping settings. *Fixed missing description tag in a multitude of Captura Scenes. *Fixed some level errors in the Grineer Settlement Artillery Captura Scene. *Fixed some Captura Scenes resulting in an automatic "mission failed" and booting you back your Orbiter after 15 minutes. *Fixed cases of post process FX not working in Captura. *Five new tradeable Captura Scenes - available as Sanctuary Onslaught rewards: **Corpus Ship Freight Scene **Grineer Settlement Artillery Scene **Lua Balcony Scene **Kuva Fortress Crevice Scene **Grineer Sealab Centrifuge Scene *Added "Edit Next/Previous Camera position" buttons in the Advanced Camera Controls in Captura. *You can now add Camera Positions in between already existing Camera Positions by going into edit mode in Captura. *Fixed enemies being able to kill you in Captura. *Fixed not being able to navigate Captura functions with the Steam controller. *Improved how precisely you can alter the Camera Duration slider (increment by 0.1 when using the arrow buttons next to the slider). This means that the minimum speed for Camera movements is now lower! *Improved optimization of Advanced Captura Mode. *The playing Camera will now stop if you decide to edit a Camera Position while it's playing. *Improvements for adding/removing Camera Positions while camera is playing in Captura. *Fixed a rare case where the Camera speed calculations could get stuck in an infinite loop in Captura. *Fixed a script error caused by trying to edit Camera Positions while the Camera is playing in Captura. *Fixed script errors caused by adding/removing Camera Positions while the Camera is Playing in Captura. *Fixed difficulties with setting values for the Speed Multiplier when the Camera is playing in Captura. *Fixed “you need to enable in settings first” error message in Captura when attempting to turn off Depth of Field with it disabled in your options. *Fixed error message in Captura when attempting to change the Filter from Neutral with Color Correction disabled in Options. *Filter Depth is now also affected when ‘Interpolate Visual Effects’ is enabled. *Added an error message when you try to place more Text objects than the maximum limit of 5. *Added error message when you try to place more Camera Positions than the maximum limit of 200. *You can now precisely select the amount of time it takes for the Camera to transition between two points by changing the Duration per Camera Position. *When the Camera is playing, the Duration option is replaced with a global 'Speed multiplier' option. *Significantly increased the distance at which placed Text can be seen. *Fixed saturation UI not remembering settings when switching between Normal/Advanced controls. *Fixed Filters not working for Clients after switching between Advanced Camera and Normal controls. *Fixed not being able to initially see the chosen Filter when Filter Depth is enabled. *Fixed Filter Depth/Opacity being available with the Neutral Filter when switching between Normal and Advanced Camera settings. *Fixed 'Detach Camera' preventing Camera movement while still in settings/Camera paused mode. *Fixed Suda's Datascape Scene displaying the quest Leaderboard and the walls not dissolving. *Fixed commas removing placed text in Captura. *Fixed a script error that would cause Clients to be unable to see/use Captura settings when paused. *Place up to 200 Camera Positions, adjust Camera Speeds, and more. *Place up to 5 in-world Text lines (30 char limit per line), with the option to change text color as well. *Added a Cinematic Mode button that removes UI, plays Camera track, etc. You can return to the Captura menu by pressing ESC. *Added Lotus Glow and Edge of Shadows filters. *Added Filter Opacity and Filter Depth sliders for filters. **These options will appear disabled if your Filter is Neutral. *Change the Time of Day and Rain volume in the Plains of Eidolon Scene (applies to each Camera Position). *Moved the Filter option to the top of the list so it doesn’t go offscreen, making some Filters unclickable. Also worth noting that you can still host an 8 player Captura simply by inviting 7 other players once you’ve loaded into Captura. The Trials lobby is no longer needed! *Added 7 new Captura Syndicate Scenes: **Lua Nursery Scene (Arbiters of Hexis) **Corpus Ice Planet Wreckage Scene (Cephalon Suda) **Grineer Shipyards Manufactory Scene (New Loka) **Corpus Gas City Conduit Scene (Perrin Sequence) **Infested Ship Bridge Scene (Red Veil) **Grineer Settlement Reactor Scene (Steel Meridian) **Orokin Derelict Plaza Scene (Cephalon Simaris) *Fixed not being able to use Finishers or ziplines in Captura. *Fixed a script error while in Captura. *Fixed female Operators sometimes having distorted faces in Captura. *The War Within Choice Scene has been added to Captura! Completing The War Within for the first time will reward this in your Inbox. For those that have already completed The War Within quest, it has been retroactively added to your Captura Scene selection right on login. *Fixed Clients disconnecting on loading screen when entering a Captura Scene if the Host is Nidus and has the Mucusk Syandana equipped. *Archwing can now be deployed in Captura! *Added a Depth of Field toggle in Captura! As opposed to the current Depth of Field slider, the toggle will completely turn it on or off. *Fixed Clients disconnecting from host when trying to load into a Captura or Simulacrum session at the same time as the host. *PoE Captura scene is now tradeable! *A rain slider has also been added to the Plains of Eidolon Captura Scene. Adjust the slider from a light trickle to total downpour and capture your dramatic side! *Fixed players being able to jump or fly out of Hunhow’s Datascape Scene in Captura. *Fixed clients not being able to enter last room of Harrow’s Temple in Captura. *Fixed being able to purchase multiple copies of the Plains of Eidolon Captura Scene. *Fixed an issue where all Captura scenes were marked as owned. Sorry, Fashion Framers. *Fixed a crash in Captura when Dynamic Resolution is enabled. *Fixed adjusting the Exposure in the Plains of Eidolon Captura Scene not functioning correctly and also causing the screen to flicker. *Fixed the Arsenal Captura screen not instructing you where/how to get the Plains of Eidolon Captura Scene. *Fixed the Teralyst unintendedly spawning in the Plains of Eidolon Captura scene during the night cycle. *Take your Captura to new lengths by purchasing the Plains Scene from Old Man Sumbaat! You'll need to climb the ranks of the Cetus Standing to earn this! *Introduced. }}es:Estudio Category:Update 20 Category:Miscellaneous